Scream My Name
by Specks52
Summary: Simple One shot inspired by a Faberry Week theme. Rachel makes Quinn scream her name in a the darkness of a movie theatre


**It's just a one shot**

**Fantasy**

Quinn and I sat comfortably next to one another waiting for the movie to start I somehow got her to read The Hunger Games and now she was more hooked than I was. She took my hand rubbing it with her smooth soft fingertips smiling at me in the dark.

"I'm glad we're here Rach; since you me to read the books I was hyped for the movie" she said kissing my hands.

"I'm glad you liked then baby I've been waiting months for this movie and I'm happy to be watching it with you"

She wrapped her hand around my shoulder pulling me closer to her. This had been our first official date since I left the hospital and I can't help but enjoy being out of the house.

Since the thing with Finn everything has been so tentative, like she's afraid I'm going to break.

We arrived at the theatre early which was always a good thing in my opinion. It's always better to be early than late.

I kissed Quinn's neck eliciting a small moan from her. Smiling to myself I decided to get mischievous. I kissed her earlobe moving down to her pulse point.

"Baby what are you doing?" she asked shakily

"I couldn't help but notice how little you seem to touch me right now. I decided if you won't touch me then I'll do all the touching"

I ran one hand through her hair and the other crept up the bare skin of her thighs. I connected our lips swallowing what would've been a loud moan from her. She put her hand on my own just as it was about to pass the barrier of her skirt.

"Rach we can't do this here" Quinn pleaded.

I tugged on her hair a little roughly "take your hand off mine" I said nibbling at her neck.

"God" she whimpered removing her hand.

"That's not my name baby try again" I said letting my hand trail up her right thigh then down the left. She bucked her hips into my hand trying to create a friction.

"Oh Rach touch me" she moaned. I took my hand away smiling at the displeasure on her face.

"Take your bra off now" I commanded releasing her hair. She frantically removed it handing it to me. "Panties as well" I whispered in her ear looking around.

She looked at me like I was crazy so I decided to make it worth her while. "Do this for me and by the end of tonight I guarantee that you'll be screaming my name" I said into her ear. I ran one hand along her nipple through her shirt. She took the panties with as much haste she could muster without being totally obvious to those around us.

Handing it to me I could feel a wet spot on it so I ran my tongue across the wetness.

"Baby you taste amazing as usual" I told her reverently.

Putting it in my jacket pocket I connected my lips with Quinn's walking my hand under her shirt to her left nipple. I pinched it hard making her whisper my name.

"What's that baby. Say it a little louder" I said

"R-rach we're in public-" she started I bit her neck using both hands to pinch her nipples harder.

"Say. It" I gritted

"Oh God" she said loudly. A couple of people looked around in our direction so I pretended to look around as well.

"Good girl" I said turning back to her. "But that's not my name"

"B-baby touch m-me" she pleaded

"I am touching you" I said still pinching and twisting at her nipples.

"You know what I mean" she replied frustratedly. I took both hands off her nipples taking them from under her shirt and facing the screen. I watched as the screen remained black and she leaned into me.

"Fine, Rachel please" she said intertwining our fingers.

"Please what Quinn" I asked turning to her.

"Please fuck me" she begged

I smirked deciding to make it a whole lot better.

I got down on my knees in front of her. "Rach?" She questioned. I smiled up at her and whispered.  
>"You might want to be quiet" before disappearing under her skirt. Intoxicated by her scent I almost lost focus of what I was supposed to be doing. Spreading her legs wider I took lick of her slit reminding myself of how amazing she tasted.<p>

Diving in I stuck my tongue in her hearing a gasp from her as the movie started. I knew I had to speed this up so I entered her quickly with 2 fingers. Feeling her clench around me I began pumping in and out of her quickly as I nibbled and sucked at her clit.

"Oh god Rach" she whispered barely audible. I pulled my head from under her skirt and sat next to her connecting our moves. She moaned at the taste of herself on my tongue and I added another finger.

"Rach I'm close" she said bucking into my fingers.

"Good baby I want you to scream my name" I said going faster while playing with her clit with my thumb.

"W-what b-babe you k-know I can't" she said

I bit her bottom lip "you can and you will or I will stop right now" I said firmly

Our eyes connected, she looked a mixture of turned on and mortified.

"Scream for me Quinnie" I said entering a fourth finger into her.

"RACHELLLLL" she screamed loudly.

I was jolted out of my daydream by Quinn screaming my name.

"What's wrong Q?" I asked

"Are you ready to go we're gonna be late for the movie" she said. I looked her up and down seeing the exact outfit she wore in my fantasy.

Smirking to myself I grabbed her hand pulling her out her bedroom door.

"Quinn Fabray, tonight is going to be better than my fantasy"

**Have a Sexy Day my loves :)**

**Specks :)**


End file.
